We Shall Rule My Queen
by julietaw
Summary: When Loki decides he needs a queen. Who would know that it would be a female from Earth? A/N I WILL BE RE-DOING THIS STORY STARTING TOMORROW.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this has been re-writen please read the new version

"You and I shall rule Midgard together. I will come for you my queen." said a man with sparkling green eyes, long black hair, and a smile that could make you melt.

It was the third time this week that she's had the same dream, and she's been having the dream since she turned nineteen. It always left her with the same two questions. Who is he and what is Midgard? She learned to shrug it off after the first two times, but now this was becoming really weird. She rolled out of bed and picked out her clothes for the party today at Stark Tower.

She picked out a black dress with green stripes going down the middle and sides of the dress. She gathered her makeup she would be needing and stuff to do her hair with, and walked into the bathroom. She quickly stripped herself of any clothes and stepped into the shower. While she was shaving she thought she heard someone in her room, she quickly turned the shower off and listened. When she heard no one in her room she continued. When she was done she dried herself off and got dressed. She put on her natural looking makeup and started to put her hair into a bun she heard a noise in the living room, she shrugged it off too. Her house was old there was always some sort of noise in the house, she reminded herself. Once she successfully but her long brown hair into a bun. She walked into her bedroom picking out her favorite pair of heels they were black and glittery. That's when she heard it.

"You look beautiful my queen." a males voice said, she jumped how long had he been here? She realized that she recognized the voice. "Who are you and how did you get into my house? she asked she knew that if she had to she could hold him off until the police came for him. "I'm Loki from Asgard. I am the future king of Midgard." he said with a smirk. She stood in her room thinking and decided it would be safe to go to her living room. She saw the man from her dreams in her living room. "I'll ask you again, how did you get into my house?" she asked. "Simple you let me in, you even gave me a key." he said holding up the key. She couldn't remember her ever giving anyone besides Tony a key to her house. "When did I do that?" she asked. "You gave it to me this morning, I had to control you and I'm sorry for that. But you do understand right? I had to be able to see you and be able to do this." he said he walked up to Monica who was frozen . He pressed his lips to her and to both of their surprise she pressed her lips back to his. Loki began to lick the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth in response, and their tongues began to fight for dominance and his won. They came apart only for air. "Who do you think you are to be able to do that?" She yelled. "Be quite my queen, and I've already told you. I am Loki the future king of Midgard. You are to be my queen." Loki said with a smile. "I will not be your queen!" She yelled, he only laughed. "I'm sensing a fight within you. Your brain is telling you one thing but your heart is telling you another." he said smiling.

How could he tell she began to wonder. She wanted to go with him, but at the same time she had never met him before. "You living room is different than how I remember it, you've cleaned. Were you expecting someone?" he asked sitting back down on her couch. "Somewhat. I cleaned so if Tony decided to do a random welfare check my house wouldn't be a mess. When have you ever been in my house?" she said the last part becoming a question. He nodded while calculating what to say next. "Is this Tony your boyfriend, boss, or both?" he asked smiling. "He's my boss and friend. He was there for me during some of my worst times." she said walking over to her green couch and sitting down and looking at the time. Five twenty-three, she still had time to walk to the party. They sat in silence for a while, and Monica found her mind going back to the kiss quite frequently, she noticed that Loki was smirking every time she thought about the kiss. "Was it really that good?" he asked after the third time she replayed it in her mind. "Was what really that good?" she asked not knowing what he was talking about though she felt like she knew what he was talking about. "The kiss was it really that good? I felt like I didn't do my best." he said smirking at her. "Was it obvious?" she asked blushing of course he'd catch her. "Our minds are connected, I'm surprised you haven't felt it yet. You got my messages I've been sending you." he said grabbing her hand only to have her snatch her hand away from his. "How are we connected?" she asked grabbing her own hand. "Soul mates are connected the bond is stronger if the other is from one of the other nine realms." he said. "The other nine realms?" she asked. That's when it donned on her he was talking as if Norse mythology was real. "Yes, or as you might call it the nine worlds." he said smiling he sensed that she had finally gotten that he was from Asgard world of the Gods.

"Why are you talking as if Norse mythology is real?" she asked him, he just smiled. "It is my queen. Why would I lie to you?" he asked knowing that he shouldn't have asked her that. "Because in mythology Loki is the trickster." she said, he was surprised that she knew about mythology. "How do you know about Norse mythology?" he asked. "I went through this period of studying of religions." she said, he just nodded he remember that period of her studying the religions she was thirteen. "Did you feel any connection with any of the Gods that you studied?" he asked remembering it very well, she felt like she attached to him and it was true. "Yes, one in particular... But let me tell you there is no way you could be him." She said she had connected to Loki, but she knew there was many differences between him and the Loki she had felt connected too. "Why couldn't I be him?" Loki asked. "You just couldn't." she replied with. "So my queen are you ready to rule Midgard with me?" Loki asked. It then donned on her that Midgard was another way to say Earth.

"Why do you want to rule Midgard?" Monica asked. "Because it is my birthright to be king." he replied. "Oh. So why not Asgard?" She asked like it was normal to have this kind of conversation with someone. "Because my brother is going to rule Asgard." he said. "Your brother?" she asked, she didn't remember him having a brother. "Yes I have a brother, his name is Thor. Not every word in the stories were correct. You do understand that?" he asked Monica just nodded her head. Of course it would be incorrect. "So how do you plan to become king of Earth?" she asked. "I might have to start a small war, but it's all worth it." he said, she knew that she should call Tony and tell him about all of it. She knew she wouldn't though. "So what if I try to stop you?" she asked, he smirked. "You wouldn't, I know you better than that." he said looking at her. She had grown a lot since she was thirteen,what if she had changed? He began to slightly worry but decided not to. He knew his queen better than she knew herself, sure he left during the tough parts but it was for the greater good. "So if you've been watching me since I was nineteen." she started to say before he cut her off. "I've been watching you on and off since you were thirteen." he admitted knowing that she would get mad. "Thirteen? Thirteen? You watched as my mother died, and me being hospitalized? You did nothing to help me? You didn't even need to visit me, just appear in my dreams and tell me that everything will be okay. But no, you had to stay to yourself." Monica nearly yelled. He just ducked his head knowing it was true, he did't feel like trying to explain herself. He got up to leave when she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, its just that you knew what rough times I was going through and you did nothing to try and stop it or make me feel better makes me mad." she said getting him to sit back down on her couch. "Your couch isn't that comfortable." Loki said with a smile Monica just laughed. She had always hated her couch, she had only bought it because she needed a couch and it was on sale. He had noticed almost this entire time she had looked at the ground. "Will you look at me?" he said lightly cupping her cheek and turning his head towards her, she nearly gasped at how gorgeous his eyes were. "What's wrong my queen?" he asked. "Nothing, just your eyes there so green." she said mentally beating herself up of course they are green.

They sat there for two hours talking before it donned on Monica that she had no choice that she would become his queen and that she would help with the battle on earth. She could try to fight it but it would happen. She would help Loki take over Eath


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to take a walk." she said getting up and walking towards her bed room. "Okay my queen I will wait here." he said getting up and walking towards her kitchen, he saw that her garbage was full and that her calender was two months behind. He decided to be helpful so he changed her calender to December, and took out the trash. When Monica stepped out of her room he was gone, she began to worry. Did he just leave her? Then he walked into her house through the side door. "I fixed you calender and I took out the trash." he said smiling. "Thank you." she said. He was looking at her she had pulled her hair into a ponytail and was wearing a track suit with green sneakers. "You must like the color green." he said she just nodded. "Will you teach me how to use the television so I can do something while your out? I would join you but I'm dressed to nicely." he said laughing as he said that last part. "Sure. The red button on top turns the t.v on, the button that says guide pulls up the channels and it tells you what show is on what channel, and then select lets you choose a channel." She said handing him the remote, once he sat down and turned the t.v on she began to walk out of the house. Once she got around the corner of her neighborhood she started to run.

Why did he have to choose me? Why Earth? Why is he so handsome? Why did he have to hypnotize me to get a key to my house? Is that even the right word? She wondered she found herself laughing and had to stop running because she was laughing so hard. She decided to turn around and go back home. Why couldn't he have introduced himself at Tony's party? She asked herself and decided she would have to ask him later. Once she arrived at her house she was panting, and her legs were killing her.

She walked inside her house to find Loki asleep on the couch. She took the opportunity to get take a shower because she was sticky from sweat. She walked into her room and picked out a shirt with the slytherin crest and some penguin pajama pants. She locked her door and the bathroom door and began to shower, she could hear Loki talk in his sleep but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Once done with her shower she began to dry off, when she heard her bedroom door unlock. She knew it was Loki but she still panicked what if he unlocked the bathroom door? She wondered so she quickly got dressed and got out of the bathroom. When she walked out she finds him reading her diary. "Did you think that was private since it was hidden under the bed?" she asked snatching it from him. "I wanted to know what you thought about me. Apparently I'm a mysterious handsome man who has been filling your dreams. I also have a smile that would make you melt." he said grinning. "How did you even get into my room?" she asked, he just held up a lock pick that she kept in case she ever locked herself out of a room. The both walked into the living room and sat down. Monica looked at the time, she knew that she was late to Tony's party but did not expect to be two hours after the party started she knew that Tony would be come to her house at any time to check on her.

"Listen Loki, my boss will be coming soon to check on me. You will hide in my room. But if I catch you snooping your a dead man. Do you understand?" She said, he nodded. "I doubt you could or would kill me though. I'm guessing that it is an expression you say on Earth." he replied with. "Yes it is. I may not kill you but my boss will." she replied. "Why who is your boss?" he asked looking at her, he secretly hoped it was Tony Stark. "You might not have heard about him, he's a big deal here on Earth. His name is Tony Stark." she said noticing his smile. "So you work for Tony Stark? That is an amazing feat at your age." he said. He knew how she got the job, Tony had asked her to work for him once she graduated college, and she had agreed. "Thank you. I just type out reports, but it pays well so who am I to complain?" she asked shrugging. "Do you enjoy your job?" Loki asked, he didn't see how anyone could work with Tony. "I do most days, but then there are days that I don't want to go. Especially when we set up for his huge parties, one of which I am missing." She said. She thought about Tony he would be furious if he knew about Loki being at her house. She remembered Tony once warning her of people to stay away from and Loki was on the top of the list. "You don't seem so bad." she said, she watched as he began to smirk. "Who said I was bad? Do you want me to change it I can be bad when I want to." he said grinning from ear to ear. "It's fine I like you like this, and I was just warned to stay away from you. I was never given an exact reason." she admitted, she didn't want to admit who had told her to stay away from him. "Who told you to stay away from me?" he asked, and Monica just pretended to zip her lips. He got slightly frustrated but decided not to show it.

"I wanted to apologize for not being there for you when you were younger, but I'm here now." he said putting his hand on top of Monica's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "It's fine I guess, just had to deal with it by myself." she said smiling, when in reality all she needed back then was a friend. "I'm still sorry. I checked in on you everyday. I tried to come to visit you once but I couldn't Hemidall told me to go back to my room. I guess that's when you tried to overdose." he said, and then he saw it the slight shine of light coming from her shirt. "It's fine, it's how I got to meet Tony. That was my one wish when in the hospital was to meet him and he took me under his wing. He even built this for me." she said tapping on her chest he heard the slight clink of metal. "What are you tapping on?" he asked. "My life support I killed my liver when I tried to overdose. I should be dead by now, but it's keeping my alive. Tony told me that he's working with doctors to find a way to let me live without this thing." she said. He didn't remember any of that before, but then again he stopped checking up on her after that. "I could take you to Asgard we might be able to solve it. Then you could get that thing out of you." he said, he wanted his queen to be happy and healthy and here they were talking about how she should be dead. "Thanks for the offer, but I doubt they would want a human like me on Asgard." she said. "Thor brings his mortal girlfriend to Asgard all the time, father doesn't like it but he never says anything about it." Loki said, he had made up his mind he would save her life, he could sense that her life support was going to end soon, that the power source was failing. "Well we aren't dating so I doubt they would let me" she kept trying to make excuses not to go to Asgard. She knew that he was just trying to help her, but she had to trust that Tony would save her. He decided to stop talking to her about it. He decided that once she came to Asgard he would take her to a healer, or if need be he would learn to heal her himself.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked while tracing small circles on the couch. He knew that she was still nervous around him even though she shouldn't be. He had no interest in hurting her, only saving her. "I don't know... Anything I guess."he replied soon they were playing a game of truth or dare but both were only doing truths. It was Loki's turn to ask a question and he thought long and hard before deciding on his question. "Am I a good kisser?" he asked he had only kissed Sif before but it was for a trick they pulled on Thor. "I guess it would have been better if it wasn't a complete surprise to me." she said. They continued to play until Monica felt sick and started to gag, so she ran to the bathroom. Loki followed her to help get the hair out of her face. She started to throw-up and Loki kept his composure although he worried. He knew it was due to her liver failure. "Are you okay?" he asked as she was washing her mouth out. "Yeah, it's about a weekly thing." she said realizing she shouldn't have admitted that it was a weekly thing. "Isn't that bad?" he asked. "It could be but I've got this thing." she said pointing to her chest. He laughed how could she rely on that? Did she know it was failing? "Stop worrying about me Loki. I'm fine, I'm going to live forever. Okay?" she said smiling that was what her mom had said when she got sick and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

They had just left the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. "Stay in my room and don't come out. If I catch you snooping your dead." she said closing her bedroom door behind her and opening the front door. "Hey Tony! Sorry I'm not at the party, I'm sick right now." she said not exactly lying. "It's fine, why don't you get dressed and come to the party? It'll get your mind off things." he said noticing a bruise on her wrist. "Where did that come from?" he asked grabbing her arm to look at it. She knew it came from her kiss with Loki. "I'm not sure. I probably slept on it wrong." she said. "Did anyone do this to you?" he asked because people used to attack his employees. "No, like I said I have no clue how I got it." she said. He knew that it was caused by someone with some strength to cause it to be that dark. They heard her bedroom door open so they both turned to see Loki walk out of her room. "I told you to stay in there James." she said hoping he would follow along. "I know Monica but I wanted to meet your boss. The one who saved your life." Loki said walking out. Tony looked at "James" suspiciously he looked an awful like Loki, who just so happened to be missing from Asgard. "Hello James. How are you?" Tony asked noticing that he didn't even flinch at be called the wrong name. "I'm fine, it is an honor to meet you." he said. "Thank you. Who are you if I may ask?" Tony said. "I am Monica's boyfriend." Loki said, Monica slightly flinched when he said that and Tony noticed. "Monica can we have a word outside?" Tony asked walking to the porch with Monica following.

"Is he beating you?" Tony asked, and Monica laughed. "No. He's not he's very sweet and loving." she said. "Then why'd he give you this bruise." Tony asked. Monica looked through the window and couldn't see Loki she hoped he went to the bathroom or back to her bedroom. "Well he gave it to me, while we were having sex." Monica said hoping Tony would fall for it. "I thought you were a lesbian. You never dated anyone, or ever reacted to anyone hitting on you. I guess I see why now. So was it an accident or were you like tied up?" Tony said trying to mess with Monica. "If your just dying to know I was tied up. You tell anyone and your dead." she said playfully, Tony just laughed. "I never took you for one who liked to be dominated. Ms. Monica" Tony said. "Well there's still a few things you don't know about me. Now let's go inside." Monica said thinking of the fact that her life support was failing on occasion. They both walked into the living room, and there was Loki sitting on the couch looking at her diary some more. "James is allowed to do that but when I try to you get upset?" Tony asked and Monica just shot him a dirty glare. "James stop reading my diary." she said snatching it from Loki, and Tony snatched it from her. "What type of deep and dark secrets do you keep in here?" Tony asked starting to read a random page.

**I'm dying, for the past two days my "reactor" hasn't been on. All I can do is lay in bed and pray for it to come gently. I've been to sick to go to work, so I've lied and said I'm out of town. I hope that somebody finds me before I decay. I keep hearing a voice in my head tell me I'll be fine, I think I'm going insane. I keep hearing and seeing things. My skin has turned yellow, and I'm throwing up all the time. I will probably be dead by the end of the week. **

By the time Tony finished the page he looked at Monica, who knew exactly what page he was reading. "Why didn't you tell me? I can charge the battery, I need to work faster." Tony said telling the last part to himself. "Tony, listen to me. I'm paying for my stupidity when I was younger. If I die today, I'll be happy to have your friendship, and yours James." she said wrapping her arms around both of their necks. That's when Monica noticed it Loki looked upset. "I don't feel like going to my own party now. I feel like yelling at people." Tony said and Monica couldn't help but laugh, that's what he got for reading her diary without her permission. "Mr. Stark, are you as self conscious about your reactor as my queen? She always wears full shirts never tank tops. She's never shown it to me." Loki said smirking at Monica. "Your queen? And no, I show mine off. I'm proud of the thing that keeps me alive. I can see where she would be more self conscious about it. Have you ever seen her reactor?" Tony said he knew that she was self conscious about it but not this much. "I've seen the light of it through her shirts but I've never seen any of it." Loki said and Monica knew that he was trying to make it seem like she would have sex with her shirt on. She lightly pulled the neck of her shirt down to where her could see her reactor which was barley glowing. "There, are you happy?" She said agitated all he had to do was ask to see it. "Very. May I?" Loki asked getting out of the couch and walked over to Monica. "Sure?" she said questioningly. He started to touch her reactor and the skin beside it he smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I can heal you." he whispered smirking, Monica's jaw dropped. "Well you two lovebirds I'll leave before you start ripping each others clothes off." Tony said trying to fake disgust but in reality he was happy for them.

Once Tony left Monica started to cry. "What's wrong my queen?" Loki asked. "You can save me. I've been preparing to die for years now, and now you come and give me hope." she said drying her tears. "It'll take a little while I have to get Thor to think it's his idea." Loki said smiling, he knew it would be simple. Monica just nodded, she grabbed her diary from her coffee table and walked to her room and put it under her bed. Loki couldn't help but look at her bottom, when she stood up her started to slightly blush knowing he had been caught. "Were you looking at my ass?" she said smiling she couldn't be mad at him right no, because he had just promised her life. "No, I was looking at your stained carpet." he said looking around the room. He decided to try something. He walked towards her until she sat on her bed. He lightly pushed her back, and leaned forward to kiss her. Monica layed frozen she wanted it but at the same time she didn't. He stopped leaning down only to smile at her. "I see you would have let me kiss you." he said teasingly. "Ah, be quite. I would have stopped it before it went any further." She said smiling. He didn't quite believe her for some reason. "So Tony thinks were dating." Loki said placing a hand under his chin like he was deep in thought. "Yeah, well you're the one who said we were." she replied, she couldn't get her mind off of the almost kiss and the fact that he could save her. "That's very true, but how else was I supposed to explain why I came out of your room?" Loki asked and they both laughed. "Did you know that I saw you when I was dying for the first time? I also heard you. I thought I was going crazy." Monica admitted. "Well I assure your not crazy, nor were you then." he said. "Your not crazy either mister." Monica said poking him. "Than why do I think that you will help me take over Earth?" Loki asked with a glimmer in his eye. "I'm not sure that is a crazy thought. I have no plans on taking over Earth." she said laughing. He laughed with her. She looked over at him laughing and decided she wanted to do something.

She pushed him to where he was laying on his back, she climbed over him to where she was straddled over his chest. "What are you doing?" he asked barley able to get the words out. "An experiment." she said with a smile. She bent down and pressed her lips to his, she licked his bottom lip and her moaned in reply. He opened his mouth and she began to suck on his lower lip. When the separated Loki's eyes had begin to turn black with lust. Monica got up and shut her door and locked it. "May I?" Loki asked beginning to take his shirts off. "Yes you may." Monica said following his lead she left her bra on. He could see her life support and its glow. "Should I put my shirt back on?" she asked nervous no one had ever seen her like this before. "No, my queen I think you are beautiful, reactor and all." Loki said watching her remove her pajama pants, he took off his pants and pushed her onto her bed lightly. She laughed "I must warn you. I'm new to this go easy on me." she said. He nodded. He began to kiss her neck and lightly bite at her collar bone causing her to give a slight moan. He smiled he knew something she liked. She began to run her hands over his chest hoping to do something correctly. Right as he lightly bit her again she moaned louder, and Loki just smiled. Loki began to stop when they heard the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Monica are you okay? Are you in pain?" Thor asked through the door. Loki lightly bit her again causing her to moan again, and as she did Thor came only to find his brother and Monica with barley any clothes on. He walked out of the room muttering an apology. "You did that on purpose!" Monica said lightly hitting Loki on the arm, he just laughed and got off of her. They both started to get dressed and Loki pointed out that he could see the bite marks he left on her. When they walked out the room Thor blushed "I'm so sorry." he said. "Leave it to Thor to ruin a good thing." Loki mumbled, Tony looked at Monica with a frown on his face. "You didn't think I would know it was you or that your brother would tell me you are missing?" Tony asked. "I'll admit I did not expect for Thor to look for me so soon." Loki said and that's when Tony notice the bite marks on Monica's collar. "Thor wasn't lying! Were you two doing it?" Tony asked, apparently Thor left out that they were somewhat clothed. "No we weren't. It wouldn't matter if we were anyways. It's not like I haven't walked in on you and Pepper many a time." Monica said rubbing her neck. "Who's Pepper?" Loki said walking out of her room buttoning his shirt. "She's my girlfriend. Who is not a psychopathic murder." Tony said, Thor and Monica frowned at Tony. "I never said she was. Oh are we talking about me now?" Loki said sighing. "My brother is not a psychopath!" Thor said nearly yelling. "So why are you guys here?" Monica asked wanting them to leave. "I need to take my brother back home." Thor said "To save you." Tony said. Monica frowned at both of them mainly Tony. Why couldn't they have waited another hour before coming. "I'm not coming brother no matter what father says." Loki said crossing his arms. Thor nodded his head. "Fine miss the best thing that's ever been handed to you." Thor said and Loki looked at his questioningly. "Father has a deal to make with you. It was my idea, and he agreed. It's not one I would miss if I were you." Thor said looking at Monica as if hinting it involved her. "Fine brother I will go. My queen I will be back for you." Loki said walking towards his brother who grabbed hold of him and they were gone. "Get ready to go to a party Monica." Tony said walking towards her. "I'm going to bed." she said. "Are you mad at me? I saved your life! He was lieing to you! He was going to kill you!" Tony yelled sometimes he hated having to be her father figure. "I'm not going to your party. There's nothing you can do to make me." Monica said, and then she heard Loki's voice telling her to go to the party and have fun. "Fine sit here in your little pitty party. Why do you even care about him?" Tony said. "I'll go to your stupid party, and to answer your question it's because he's the voice in my head. The person I saw that day." She said Tony knew what she was talking about. She had talked to him about the voice she used to hear and the day that she tried to overdose she saw and heard a person. He just nodded, and with that Monica turned around and went to her room to get into her clothes from earlier that morning. They both walked to the party, she swore that she saw Loki sevral diffrent times just walking to Stark Tower.

Once they got to the top floor Pepper greeted them. "Where have you been Monica?" Pepper asked looking over Monica making sure she was okay. "I've been at the house with a friend. I got caught up." Monica said. "We caught her in bed with someone." Tony said and Monica blushed of course he would tell Pepper. "Who?" Pepper asked while squealing she always wondered who would be the lucky guy to bed Monica. Tony gave Monica time to answer and when she didn't he took matters into his own hands. "Loki, he gave her the bite marks and the bruise." Tony said and Pepper gasped. "You lost it to Loki? Did he force you to?" Pepper asked concerned. "No, I didn't lose it and it was me who started it." Monica said annoyed. Tony and Pepper started talking about how Monica was unsafe with Loki having his eyes on her, so when they weren't looking she walked over to a table at the corner of the room. Since she was nineteen and her liver didn't work she couldn't get drunk to drown her sorrows. So she just watched everyone at the party. "Hey baby. Want to go to the bathroom?" A males voice said, when Monica looked up she recognized the man he worked on the same floor as her. She could smell pure alcohol on him, "are you drunk?" she asked already knowing the answer. "I'm drunk off you." he said, and that was the final straw she was beyond furious. She got up and slammed him against the wall. "Kinky that's how I like it." he said. She kneed him in a spot no man ever wants to be hit "how's that for kinky you bastard?" she asked as she let him go watching him slide down the wall gasping for air. She walked over to the elevators and got in, she pressed the ground floor button "I'm sorry Monica but Mr. Stark gave me instructions to keep you at the party." JARVIS said, she sighed. "Damn you Tony." she mumbled getting off the elevator. "Trying to leave already?" Tony said he had been waiting for her to get out. "I don't like being asked to go to the bathroom to have sex." she said. He laughed "I should have know that was you. All he said was that bitch turned me down and assaulted me." Tony said laughing some more. "That was definitely me." Monica said following Tony through the crowd. He lead her to a private room. "You can stay here but don't try to leave." he said. Monica sighed and watched the party. She saw plenty of couples who were making out and she kept thinking about Loki she couldn't help it. She thought she saw him a few times. When the clock struck midnight everyone yelled and cheered and she just sat on the couch. Tony came to check on her every once and a while and she told him she was fine. "What's the point in being at this party if your not having a good time?" Tony asked checking in on her. "To get my mind off things I guess." she answered. "How is that working?" Tony asked her and she just laughed. There was silence between them before Monica decided to say something "Am I going to die because of my liver failure?" She asked wanting to know if he was even close to a thing to help her live. "I'm not close to finding a cure, or even something that will delay it more. Why?" Tony said not looking at her he didn't want to see her cry. "Because Loki said he could heal me. I know he might be lying or planning on using me, but it's worth a shot." Monica said. Tony couldn't believe it but it but he was agreeing with her. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm agreeing with you. It's worth a shot because your going to die soon if you don't." Tony said. Monica knew she was going to die sometime within the next four years, but with the reactor giving out it probably lessened her lifespan. "When's the next set of test?" Monica asked, he liked to do regular test on her to help save her. "When you get healed. We have to hope that it'll work." Tony said. Monica knew that Tony didn't trust Loki but for him to believe in his promise to Monica made her feel great. "So I want to know were you afraid of him any?" Tony asked, Monica thought for a minute because she wasn't sure. "Only for the first few minutes when everything registered but after that everything seemed normal." she answered. Tony nodded, he could understand why it would be scary having one of the most dangerous villains in your house. Monica heard Loki's voice in her head again telling her that he was sorry for scaring her, she would have replied if she knew how too. Tony had to get up to tend to the party and for the rest of the night Monica sat in the room and watched the party. It dragged on slowly, when the party was over Tony offered for her to stay in one of the other rooms but she declined. She walked home wondering if she would find Loki in her living room again. When she opened her door she saw that he wasn't there and she got disappointed. She quickly looked around the rest of her house to make sure that he wasn't there. She finally decided to go into her bedroom and change. She didn't want to sleep in her bed but she knew that she had to. When she got changed back into her night clothes she crawled into bed wondering if she'd ever do this with Loki in the bed beside her. She layed in the bed waiting for sleep to envelop her, but she soon found herself thinking of Loki she imagined him laying beside her. She heard his voice apologizing for not being there and that he would be there soon. She could only hope, she rolled over and looked at her green wall that was covered in posters and stickers. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
